Marketers are tasked with increasing the likelihood that a user will interact with digital marketing content and/or other content related to the purchase of a product or service. This is also referred to as conversion.
In order to do so, Marketers first process large volumes of analytics data using computing devices to understand previous consumption patterns and strategize how to increase conversions. This understanding, due to the large volumes of the analytics data, is not possible by the Marketers without use of the computing devices. Analytics data describes past user interaction with a service provider as part of conversion of a product or service. Through processing of this analytics data by the computing devices, the Marketer may select digital marketing content that has exhibited increases in conversion of the product or service. The amount of analytics data that is provided to marketers, however, is ever increasing. Further, marketers typically have a limited amount of time to arrive at actionable insights regarding this data obtained through the processing by the computing devices, e.g., in order to timely provide accurate digital marketing content based on current conditions. Accordingly, an amount of time taken to processing the analytics data by the computing devices may adversely affect the Marketer's ability to gain and take action on this insights.
Conventional techniques used to expose this data, however, are difficult to parse by marketers, especially in the limited amount of time available. For example, although tables and numbers may provide vast amounts of information, significance of these tables and numbers may not be readily evident to the marketers. Further, rapidly changing conditions may limit usefulness of these insights. Accordingly, the ever increasing amounts of data that are made available to the marketers may, in effect, limit the usefulness of this data by an inability to gain insight in a timely manner into what is represented by the data through processing by the computing devices using conventional techniques.